Bulls Eyes Transcript
Bulls Eyes Transcript is Pikachufreak's idea. Description * Here's the full transcript to Bulls Eyes. Characters * Toby * Daisy * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) Transcript * George Carlin: Toby the Tram Engine has cowcatcher and sideplates. They helped to prevent animals from getting hurt if they should stray onto the line. Daisy thought Toby's fenders were silly. * Daisy: You're afraid of getting hurt yourself. * George Carlin: She flounced. * Toby: I'm not. * George Carlin: Huffed Toby. * Daisy: Yes you are. I don't have stupid cowcatchers but I'm not frightened. I just toot and they all go away. * Toby: But they don't. * George Carlin: Said Toby. * Daisy: They would with me. Animals always run if you toot and look them in the eye. * Toby: Even bulls? * Daisy: Even bulls. * George Carlin: Said Daisy. Daisy had never met a bull but she purred away quite unconcerned. She tooted at a farm crossing and the horse and cart halted while she went by. * Daisy: Huh! * George Carlin: She said. * Daisy: It's easy. I just toot and they all stand aside. Poor little Toby. I'm sorry he's frightened. * George Carlin: At the next station, a policeman was waiting. * Policeman: There's a bull on the line. * George Carlin: He warned. * Policeman: Please persuade it to return to the farmer. * George Carlin: Daisy was excited. * Daisy: Now... * George Carlin: She thought. * Daisy: ...I'll show Toby how to manage bulls. * George Carlin: Champion isn't really a fierce bull, but this morning he was cross. He'd strayed from his field, crashed through a fence, slithered down a slope and now he didn't know where he was. Suddenly, he saw some grass. * Champion: Now for my breakfast. * George Carlin: He thought. * Daisy: Oooh! * George Carlin: Tooted Daisy. * Daisy: Go on. * George Carlin: Champion was too busy chomping to take any notice. * Daisy: Ooh! * George Carlin: Said Daisy again. Champion kept grazing. * Daisy: This is all wrong. * George Carlin: Said Daisy. * Daisy: How can I look him in the eye if he wont turn around. * George Carlin: At last he did. * Champion: Moo! * George Carlin: Said Champion. * Daisy: Oo, oh, uh! * George Carlin: Murmured Daisy. * Daisy: Why doesn't he run away? * Daisy's Driver: Go on, Daisy. * George Carlin: Said her driver. * Daisy's Driver: He's harmless. * Daisy: Yes. * George Carlin: Said Daisy unhappily. * Daisy: You know he's harmless and I know he's harmless. But does he mean. Look at his horns if i bump into him he might hurt, me uh, them. Uh, the farmer wouldn't like that. * George Carlin: Champion sniffed at Daisy. * (Champion starts sniffing) * Daisy: Ooofh! * George Carlin: Said Daisy and that was that. Daisy did no more. Toby was bemused and amused to see her back in the station so soon. * Toby: Bulls always run if you toot and look them in the eye. Eh, Daisy? * George Carlin: Daisy stayed silent. * Toby: Ah, well. * George Carlin: Continued Toby. * Toby: We can live and learn. I better chase him away for you I suppose. * George Carlin: He clanked away to find Champion. Toby's bell rang and his whistle sounded but Champion took no notice. Then Toby whooshed loudly. That did the trick. Toby whooshed a little more and now breakfast over. Champion chuntered away to join the farmer. Daisy was feeling exhausted. She was glad when her day's work was over. Some boys were on the platform. * Boy: Look, Daisy. * George Carlin: One teased. * Boy: I've got some sweets. They're called Bulls Eyes. I like them do you. * Daisy: Ah, keep your old bulls eyes. * George Carlin: And Daisy scuttled to her shed.